


About; SOTBE characters

by kaachin



Category: Original Work
Genre: OC, Original Character(s), SOTBE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaachin/pseuds/kaachin
Summary: Just a quick rundown of my OCs. ORIGINAL FORM FROM charactertraitsarecool on tumblr





	1. Sasha

1\. What’s their full name, how’s it pronounced, and what does it mean?  
Sasha Anne Quarters. Sah-shuh A-nn Quar-ter-s. Sasha means “Defender of mankind” Anne means “grace” and Quarters refers to a fourth or ¼ of something, or the coin.  
2\. What’s their date of birth? September 2nd 1998.  
3\. What type of drunk are they? Sleepy drunk.  
4\. Give three of their strengths and three of their weaknesses.  
Strengths- kind, caring, creative. Weaknesses- anxiety ridden, harsh on herself, judgemental  
5\. What’s their favourite food? Anything with carbs. Loves pork chops!  
6\. If they were to be represented by a seven deadly sin, which would it be? Either sloth or lust  
7\. Do they have any living relatives? If they do, which one do they like the least and why? Mother, father, multiple aunts and uncles, one grandparent. Doesn't like her 'ex'-aunt who was kind of a bitch.  
8\. Describe (or draw) their body type. 5’5”, chubbier around her stomach. If she didn’t have such a big stomach she’d be fairly curvaceous. Soft behind, soft chest. Soft in general. Smaller hands with chubby-ish fingers. Fairly well toned calves, with softer thighs. Size 9 (in american shoe sizes). Wears a size 16 pant and an XL or sometimes L shirt. 40D cup size. Wears a L in underwear. Has medium length curly dark brown hair. Dark blue eyes. Not very long eyelashes, pouty lips. Ear lobes do a thing where they flip upwards a little. Thicker eyebrows, round face, and a round nose. Paler than most, but not super pale. Not quite as tan as the rest of her family (on her dad's side).  
9\. What’s their biggest fear? Death, specifically dying alone. Losing a loved one too soon.  
10\. Are they a dog or a cat person? Cats!! Also loves poodles and borzois.  
11\. Describe them in ~~5~~  4 words. Stronger than I think.  
12\. If your character was handed a puppy, how would they react? She’d be overjoyed!! Probably snuggle it and kiss its nose. Eventually wonder where it came from, and where it’s owner is.  
13\. How would they react to suddenly being hugged? Uh...why are you..oh ok...that’s fine I guess??  
14\. What’s their biggest secret? She's constantly afraid that Nike, float, and Damien are just always annoyed at her. She told Nike and everyone else this one and they just gave her big hugs and patted her head.  
15\. What are their pet peeves? When people rub their hands on rough materials, like jeans. HATES HATES HATES the sound of people chewing.  
16\. What’s their opinion on pineapple on pizza? NO. WHO LET THIS BE A THING. ABSOLUTELY NOT.  
17\. On average, how much sleep do they get at a time? She tries to get at least 10, but sometimes only gets like, 8 ½  
18\. If they were a superhero, what powers would they have? (if they have powers, what are they and under what conditions do they work?) Being able to speak to animals. Vocal manipulation, i.e telling someone to do something and they do it. Speaking to animals only works if, well, she speaks to an animal. Does not include insects. Vocal manipulation works only if she looks at the person.  
19\. Does your character collect anything? Yes! She collects snow globes and hotel key cards.  
20\. What would your character’s favourite band(s) be? LOVES Rush. Also enjoys Fleetwood Mac (loves Rhiannon) and Panic! At the Disco.  
21\. How many languages do they speak, and what are they? English. Trying to learn French but she's not getting super far.  
22\. When your character is sad, what do they do to cheer themselves up? Watch Game Grumps, listen to music, dance, pet her cat, and snuggle with Nike.  
23\. Does your character snore? No, but she sometimes mumbles in her sleep.  
24\. Describe their voice. As sweet as honey. Can get chripy when she gets excited. Has a clear laugh, like bells ringing. Gets deeper the more serious she is. Her singing voice is fairly powerful, despite her quiet speaking voice. The more excited she gets the louder she sometimes is. Doesn’t mean to be loud when she gets to that point but!! Everything!! Is !! so !! exciting!!!!!!  
25\. How long would they last in a zombie apocalypse? Not long, would probably have a severe panic attack and end up dying from like, a panic attack induced heart attack.


	2. Sasha; where she lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Sasha's house n stuff

1\. where do they currently live?  
One of the smaller towns around Buffalo, NY.  
2\. do they like where they live?  
She's eh about it. Doesn't hate it or anything. ALWAYS wanted to live in Europe.  
3\. where were they born?  
Williamsville, NY.  
4\. who do they live with, if anyone? do they like their housemate(s)?  
Mom, dad, 3 cats(Gennie, Jewel, and Georgi),float and Damien. (Does Nike count? She's there alllll the time)  
5\. do they have any pets?  
^^^ yes  
6\. is their house big or small?  
Not like, y'know MASSIVE or anything. Bigger than 1,000 sq ft. Two stories!  
7\. describe their living room  
If you mean family room, it's got an old couch, a love seat, an armchair, two cabinets on either side of the TV, a fireplace, and two INCREDIBLY large book shelves.  
8\. do they keep their living space tidy or is it an absolute mess?  
Sometimes it's clean, other times it looks like 5 tornadoes have gone through it.  
9\. do they make sure all of their furniture matches or do they just not care?  
She couldn't care less.  
10\. do they collect any types of furniture, like paintings or ornaments?  
If pillows and blankets count, then yes.  
11\. is it safe where they live?  
Yeah! Other than her across-the-street neighbor.  
12\. what type of building do they live in (e.g a castle, an apartment, a cottage)  
House!  
13\. do they have any weird furniture?  
If you count a papasan as weird, sure.  
14\. do they invite people over very often?  
Yes, Nike! Damien is renting out an extra room they have, and Damien usually ends up with float in his room so /shrug. Yumi visits sometimes.  
15\. do they host parties?  
Nope.  
16\. do they have any hidden rooms?  
I guess the attic counts?  
17\. what’s their favourite room in their house? describe it  
She likes her room the most. Three windows(two on the far wall, one on the wall next to it). A fairly large closet. Blankets fuckin' everywhere.  
18\. is their house haunted?  
If you count float making spooky sounds sometimes, yes. Otherwise no.  
19\. how much time do they spend home alone?  
Float tends to hang around, so she's pretty much always with someone.   
20\. are there any urban legends surrounding the area they live in?  
Nooo. Idk, one kid spread a rumor that there's a kid with a messed up mouth but that's sooo not true. (it's float)


	3. Nike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All about Nike!!

1\. What’s their full name, how’s it pronounced, and what does it mean?  
Nike Mikos. Ny-key Mee-kos. Nike means "victory" in Greek, Mikos means "small, little" which in NO WAY applies to Nike.

2\. What’s their date of birth?  
April 29th 1998. 

3\. What type of drunk are they?  
Cheerful drunk. And a little flirtatious (though Sasha makes sure she only flirts with her).

4\. Give three of their strengths and three of their weaknesses.  
Strengths- athletically inclined,caring, hard worker. Weaknesses- perfectionist, stubborn at times,worry wart.

5\. What’s their favourite food?  
LOVES the chicken parm Sasha makes! Also a big fan of beef gyros.

6\. If they were to be represented by a seven deadly sin, which would it be?  
Probably lust.

7\. Do they have any living relatives? If they do, which one do they like the least and why?  
Yes! Mother, father, younger sister, multiple aunts and uncles, and all her grandparents. Dislikes her one cousin because he made fun of her name when they were like, 6. (Add holds grudges to that list of weaknesses.

8\. Describe (or draw) their body type.  
6'2". Athletic build. Super strong legs from running track in high school. Longer arms and longer legs. Broad-ish shoulders. 38C cup size. Wears a M in shirts, but sometimes wears a L. Size 10 in pants. Size 9 shoe. Long wavy black hair, green eyes (Sasha says they "shine like emeralds). Tan-ish skin. Has freckles along her torso and shoulders (Sasha says they remind her of the stars, Nike just says that's silly). Hooked nose, full lips, pretty thick eyebrows and longer lashes than Sashas.  
9\. What’s their biggest fear?  
Losing a loved one. Losing Sasha.  
10\. Are they a dog or a cat person?  
Dogs!! Has a pet beagle/basset hound mix named Frederick(named after Freddie Mercury...who she swore his real name was Frederick). Also likes Sasha's cats.  
11\. Describe them in 5 words.  
I am made of love.  
12\. If your character was handed a puppy, how would they react?  
Overjoyed!! Loves dogs, would eventually give it back to the owner but would be incredibly reluctant to.  
13\. How would they react to suddenly being hugged?  
Awkwardly pat the person on the back. Like, "O..oh..ok..this is..yeah ok.."  
14\. What’s their biggest secret?  
Was once cheated on by her ex.  
15\. What are their pet peeves?  
Someone chewing with their mouth open. Nails on a chalkboard. Whenever it snows.  
16\. What’s their opinion on pineapple on pizza?  
Why. Why did you do this to such a pure thing? Truly heinous.  
17\. On average, how much sleep do they get at a time?  
Tries for at least 9. Usually gets 8.5.  
18\. If they were a superhero, what powers would they have? (if they have powers, what are they and under what conditions do they work?)  
Super strength, maybe heat vision?  
19\. Does your character collect anything?  
Takes a neat rock from every state she's been to!  
20\. What would your character’s favourite band(s) be?  
Due to Sasha's influence, Rush. Also like Crosby Stills Nash.  
21\. How many languages do they speak, and what are they?  
Knows like 3 words in Greek. English.  
22\. When your character is sad, what do they do to cheer themselves up?  
1\. Find Sasha. 2. Say "Lovebug, I'm sad :(" 3. Get snuggled.  
23\. Does your character snore?  
Hahahaha, no. Thank god. Sasha would DEFINITELY kick her out.  
24\. Describe their voice.  
Melodic. Oozing with kindness. Deeper than Sasha's, but not by too much. You know that feeling when you mix milk and half-n-half and then drink it? That's how Nike's voice sounds.  
25\. How long would they last in a zombie apocalypse?  
Longer than Sasha. Would eventually get turned into a zombie, then turn Sasha into a zombie, and then be cute zombie girlfriends together.


	4. About; where Nike lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just about Nike's house and such.

1\. where do they currently live?  
Same area as Sasha.  
2\. do they like where they live?  
She likes it, but wishes there were more events.  
3\. where were they born?  
Greece, NY  
4\. who do they live with, if anyone? do they like their housemate(s)?  
Mom(Selena), dad(Hercules), younger sister (Athena), and dog (Frederick)  
5\. do they have any pets?  
Yes, one (1) dog.  
6\. is their house big or small?  
Fairly large. Looks pretty odd from the outside.  
7\. describe their living room  
You can see the upper hallway from the living room/family room. Has windows on either side. There's a couch, a loveseat, and an armchair all from the same line of furniture. There are two end tables, and a large coffee table in the middle. There's a TV cabinet on the far wall,opposite the couch. There's three lamps, one on either end table and a floor lamp by the TV cabinet. The wall behind the couch is wood while the rest are painted drywall. Frederick's dog bed is by the dining table. The dining table has 6 wooden chairs surrounding it, two on either side of the length and one on each end. There's a small, not very fancy chandelier above the table. The table has a runner on it that is green with gold ends. The floor in the family room area is carpeted, a sort of pale tan. The floor in the living/dining room is laminated wood.  
8\. do they keep their living space tidy or is it an absolute mess?  
Nike prefers a clean room, though she usually has clothing everywhere.  
9\. do they make sure all of their furniture matches or do they just not care?  
She doesn't really care if they're from the same furniture line, but does like for things to be coordinated.  
10\. do they collect any types of furniture, like paintings or ornaments?  
She collects things that say "nike" on it, or have the Nike logo on them.  
11\. is it safe where they live?  
Incredibly safe. Except for that one time Athena shot off firecrackers....  
12\. what type of building do they live in (e.g a castle, an apartment, a cottage)  
Modern style house.  
13\. do they have any weird furniture?  
She has this one ottoman type deal thing that's made out of woven straw. It's cool, but really unusual.  
14\. do they invite people over very often?  
She always invites Sasha over, which she declines. Sasha went into Nike's house before she moved in(there was an estate sale) and got thoroughly freaked out.  
15\. do they host parties?  
Nike's mom would LOVE to host a party with all their relatives, but most of their relatives live on the West coast, or in Greece.  
16\. do they have any hidden rooms?  
There is a hidden room behind one of the bookshelves. No one knows it's there.  
17\. what’s their favourite room in their house? describe it  
Nike's favorite room is her room. It's always the perfect temperature, very cozy. It's dimly lit but she likes it like that.   
18\. is their house haunted?  
Hmm...guess we'll just have to see. (Why do you think Sasha was so freaked out?)  
19\. how much time do they spend home alone?  
A fair amount. Usually ends up at Sasha's house though.  
20\. are there any urban legends surrounding the area they live in?  
Athena SWEARS that she saw glowing eyes coming from the woods behind the house. Might've just been float though.


	5. float

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All about our favorite Umbrian. Is he a demi-god?? Who knows! Not him, that's for sure.

1\. What’s their full name, how’s it pronounced, and what does it mean?

float. that's it. Goes by Floyd Umbrage when he's posing as a human.

2\. What’s their date of birth?

The beginning of time. As a placeholder, he uses January 11th, 1998.

3\. What type of drunk are they?

Due to his super weird biology, he could probably drink an entire bar and only be buzzed. If he ever managed to get drunk he'd either be a little grumpy or a little more cheerful than usual.

4\. Give three of their strengths and three of their weaknesses.

Strengths- all-knowing(so he claims), good sense of humor, enjoys helping people. Weaknesses- can be sort of cynical at times, forgets easily, does his mouth count?

5\. What’s their favourite food?

Likes ramen noodles, strawberry jello, and fruit juices. Doesn't need to eat but enjoys it.

6\. If they were to be represented by a seven deadly sin, which would it be?

Wrath, if that's even all that surprising.

7\. Do they have any living relatives?

He has multiple "sisters" who control different aspects of the universe and Earth. Considers his teacher to be the closes thing to a human father figure.

8\. Describe (or draw) their body type

When he first came to Earth, he had no physical body. So he based it off the most popular thing at the time....which was...anime..as a result he looks like an anime character. float has pink medium length hair, pale purple eyes that have the pupil and another ring around the pupil (think Danganronpa eye style). He's got the smallest eyebrows. They're sort of in a triangle shape? Skinny, but not lanky. About 5'6". Not particularly muscular, but could probably lift anything you throw at him. Wears a blue and white snapback(which is backwards) that has the symbol of his sector of Umbra on it(an eye, which Sasha later uses as a signature on certain things). Wears a oversized blue hoodie/jacket and a black t-shirt. Typically wears khaki cargo pants. Did he just try really hard to look like a tool? Thankfully doesn't wear socks with sandals, but does wear sandals.

9\. What’s their biggest fear?

Being forgotten. Sometimes worries humans will eventually cease using clocks and other time related items.

10\. Are they a dog or a cat person?

Loves both. But ultimately prefers rabbits and guinea pigs.

11\. Describe them in ~~5~~  6 words.

It's only a matter of time...

12\. If your character was handed a puppy, how would they react?

He likes dogs, but would pretty confused. "who's dog is this?? he's cute n' all but where'd he come from??"

13\. How would they react to suddenly being hugged?

If the person could reach him from his typical floating spot, he'd just sort of freeze and wait for them to let go.

14\. What’s their biggest secret?

He's not really what he seems....

15\. What are their pet peeves?

Doesn't have many. Agrees with humans that chewing with your mouth open is super gross.

16\. What’s their opinion on pineapple on pizza?

Tried it once, had no particular qualms about it.

17\. On average, how much sleep do they get at a time?

Does not need sleep. If he falls asleep at 10pm he'll wake up at 4 or 5am without fail.

18\. If they were a superhero, what powers would they have? (if they have powers, what are they and under what conditions do they work?)

Pretty much a superhero already. Omnipotence, flight(or hovering really..),time travel,universe hopping.

19\. Does your character collect anything?

Hats! Though he usually just wears his Umbra hat, he sometimes wears some of Sasha's (which he considers a collection...there's like 3 of them).

20\. What would your character’s favourite band(s) be?

Loves Mother Mother. Also fond of Weezer, Talking Heads, and Ok Go.

21\. How many languages do they speak, and what are they?

At one time or another he knew most of the languages on Earth. Has since forgotten them(except English and like 3 words of German). Trying to re-learn French with Sasha. Occasionally speaks Eldritch when he mumbles.

22\. When your character is sad, what do they do to cheer themselves up?

Doesn't get sad too often, but he misses home sometimes. Just sort of floats around and waves to the stars his sisters inhabit. Sometimes they twinkle back at him.

23\. Does your character snore?

If he does manage to sleep, he snores very lightly.

24\. Describe their voice.

Not high, not deep. Very average white guy voice. You know what most people thought Dave Strider sounded like? That's floats voice(minus the Texan accent).

25\. How long would they last in a zombie apocalypse?

Seeing as the only way to kill him is to have him eat either the leaves or flowers from any of the member of the Nightshade group of plants, he'd fare pretty well.


End file.
